


Secrets and Lies

by flickawhip



Category: The Hour
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well I, I wanna tell you a secret, You can take your double standard love and keep it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Lies

Lix had never really liked having to hide how she felt, being a woman was troubling enough and yet she didn't like having to hide it. She had been told for years not to show how she felt. She had spent days trying to cope with what she was feeling without showing it, now though she had decided that she had had enough of hiding who she was. She loved people, it didn't matter what was between their legs. She had been out only the once since she decided not to hide who she was but she hoped that she would find someone who felt the same. 

She had not found someone for her that time and yet she was more than willing to try time and again, she would never want to hide how she felt again. Lix had always known that she was different but that had become troubling. The fact she was allowed to love men was fine by her, but when she wanted to admit to loving someone else, a female, it wasn't allowed. It was a double standard that she never wanted to let continue and yet she knew she wouldn't change it. She would fight for her right to love who she wanted, but, for now... she would lie and pretend she didn't care about what other people thought.


End file.
